Beastly Boy
by EviLisa2101
Summary: Malam yang memang tak panjang. Namun, sang dewi malam yang bulat penuh menjadi saksi bahwa setiap 'permainan' yang mereka buat sudah cukup 'memuaskan'./"Arrgghh! Hyuunghhhh..."/WonHyuk/LEMON-PWP-Toys/FULL NC-22 SCENE!/RnR please? :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Apa yang kau rasakan?**__**  
**__**Saat memiliki seorang kekasih yang 'pervert'?**__**  
**__**Dan parahnya ia layaknya seekor serigala lapar bila melihatmu?**_

_**Mungkinkah kau sanggup untuk bertahan dengan sifatnya?**_

**.**

**_Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Ne-Yo ft. Pitbull – Give Me Everything **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**SiHyuk/WonHyuk (Choi Siwon X Lee Hyukjae)

**Genre:  
**Romance (biar masuk dalam kategori Genre FFn aja-_-)

**Rated**:  
M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot, Incest!  
Alternate Universal, Out of Character, Mature content (pure NC-21), Toys, PWP, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

PS: [Bayangin aja Hyukmma di MV Haengbok (Happiness) karena polos dan imutnya keliatan bgt di situ, #nahanHaeppa *eh?  
kalo Wonnie Ahjussi di MV Bonamana, kesannya gimana gitu XD #plak ]

**-Author POV-**

.

"_Hey! Kau pernah dengar kabar tidak?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Katanya kalau serigala itu saat bulan purnama sangat 'mengerikan'__.__" _

"_Tau darimana?"_

"_Hanya cerita lama dari mulut ke mulut!"_

Seorang _namja_ manis berambut coklat emas itu hanya diam tak memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah Korea yang di terangkan oleh _seonsaengnim_ di depannya. Dia hanya fokus pada pendengarannya yang menangkap suara-suara beberapa _yeoja_ di belakangnya yang asyik ber-_gossip_ ria. Dia hanya menghela nafas saat menyadari hal apa yang tengah di bicarakan oleh dua _yeoja_ di belakangnya itu.

"Kalian memang benar, dan 'ia' benar-benar mengerikan saat bulan purnama." gumamnya—sangat—pelan seakan menjawab pertanyaan _yeoja_ yang berambut pirang pendek itu.

"Kim Hyoyeon, Lee Sunkyu, kalian bisa melanjutkan acara _gossip_ kalian di luar kelas sekarang." ujar _seonsaengnim_ itu memperingatkan. Dua _yeoja_ di belakang _namja_ manis itu pun akhirnya diam memperhatikan saat merasa mereka di tegur oleh _seonsaengnim_ mereka yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya itu.

_Namja _manis itu masih nampak diam tak memperhatikan, meskipun mata bulat indahnya yang tertutup oleh mata sipitnya itu menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan penjelasan-penjelasan oleh gurunya itu. Tetapi pikirannya justru mengarah ke arah lain.

'_Malam ini bulan purnama__.__'_ gumamnya dalam hati berulang-ulang.

"Lee Hyukjae, bila kau ingin, kau bisa melamun sepuasnya di tengah lapangan itu!" dan teguran dari _seonsaengnim_ itu pun langsung menghentakkan lamunannya. Dia sudah kembali memperhatikan pelajaran di depannya meskipun yang masuk hanya sedikit karena kepalanya masih fokus pada satu hal.

'_Malam ini bulan purnama!' _batinnya frustasi, lagi.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

TEET!

TEET!

"_Yeah_! Pulang!" jerit seorang _namja_ berambut ikal sambil melambai-lambaikan PSP-nya ke udara. _Seonsaengnim_ sejarahnya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat muridnya yang paling muda di kelas 12 itu.

"Baiklah, _yeorobeun_. Jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian, dan langsung pulang! _Annyeong~_" ujar _seonsaengnim_ itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kelas 12-A itu dengan segera. Seluruh murid langsung berlarian keluar kelas mereka untuk pulang dengan tas masing-masing yang tersandang—entah itu—di punggung maupun di bahu mereka.

"Hyukkie, kau tak pulang?" tanya seorang _namja_ mungil pada _namja_ manis berambut coklat emas blonde yang di panggilnya Hyukkie—Eunhyuk—itu. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya. _Namja_ mungil itu pun hanya mengangguk paham dan kemudian berjalan menyusul kekasihnya yang memiliki wajah tampan yang tengah berdiri menyandang tas punggungnya dengan sebelah pundak saja. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum ketika melihat _classmate-_nya yang bernama Ryeowook itu berjalan pulang dengan bergandengan tangan dengan _namjachingu_-nya yang ia ketahui bernama Yesung.

DRRRTT!

DRRRTT!

Matanya pun beralih ke kantung celanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di celananya itu. Dengan segera di rogohnya kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan Android SF G5 dari sana dengan segera. Tangan terlatihnya pun membuka satu pesan yang ia ketahui dari kakak kandungnya itu.

**From: Hae Hyung  
Subject: (none)**

**Yak! Kau nanti pulang apa tidak?  
Nanti malam Kibum mau menginap di rumah.**

Dia hanya mendengus kesal saat membaca pesan itu. Ia sangat tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kakaknya beserta _namjachingu_-nya itu bila sudah berduaan dirumah—layaknya dirinya—dan yang pasti membuatnya sangat tak nyaman 'mendengarnya'. Tangannya pun langsung menekan tulisan _Reply_ pada layar _touchscreen_ itu.

**To: Hae Hyung  
Subject: (none)**

**Yasudah! Buat saja 'keributan' di rumah dengannya!  
Aku menginap di rumah Siwon hyung malam ini!**

Dia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan tas ransel yang sudah tersandang di punggungnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, sudah sepi. Memang, karena sejak 5 menit yang lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia hanya diam di kelas.

BRUM!

CKIIETT!

Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat sebuah mobil Lamborghini merah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan ia pun langsung melangkahkan kembali kakinya saat menyadari siapa yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Dia pun langsung melangkah semakin dekat dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Di liriknya sekilas _namja_ tampan bertubuh _atletis_ di sampingnya itu. Ia sedikit merasa rasa kurang nyaman menyapa hatinya saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik kelam _namja_ berpakaian khas seorang direktur perusahaan ternama itu.

"Kau tau bukan malam apa ini, _chagi_?" tanya _namja _tampan itu sembari mengusap surai kemerahan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap kembali _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ten—tentu" jawabnya gugup. _Namja_ tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu hanya tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi tembam Eunhyuk. Ia lalu kemudian beralih pada setirnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sekali-kali Siwon mengusap-ngusap paha Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup celana sekolahnya. Dan tentunya Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam, tak mungkin ia bisa melawan. Berani melawan? Maka 'habislah' ia.

"Buka kancingmu sedikit, _chagi_" titah Siwon. Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa menurutinya—lagi—dan segera membuka tiga kancing teratasnya hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang rata—halnya _namja_—dan juga dua buah tonjolan berwarna _pink_ kemerahan di dada ratanya. Tangan Siwon yang sibuk meraba-raba paha Eunhyuk pun naik meremas pelan sisi dada kiri Eunhyuk. Sesekali jari telunjuknya bermain di _nipple_ Eunhyuk dan memelintirnya pelan.

"Ssshh~" Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesis pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kala tangan Siwon tak berhenti untuk meremas dadanya yang—bisa dibilang—tidak berisi itu.

Siwon pun menghentikan mobilnya tatkala lampu _traffic light_ di depannya sudah menunjukkan warna merah. Dengan segera di raihnya tengkuk Eunhyuk dan melumat kasar bibir bawahnya. Ia memasukkan lidahnya paksa ke dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk dan menggerakkannya liar. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerang pelan sambil memeluk pundak Siwon saat _namja_ itu semakin liar menjamah mulutnya. Siwon mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya 'beradu'. Lidah mereka saling melilit dan berusaha saling mendominasi, walau hasilnya tetap Siwon yang di 'atas'.

"Eurrmphh! Euumhh!" Eunhyuk memukul keras pundak Siwon saat di rasanya nafasnya semakin menipis. Siwon pun dengan berat hati melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dan beralih ke dada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tak henti di remasnya. Ia menarik pinggang Eunhyuk sedikit hingga Eunhyuk terpaksa membusungkan dadanya. Ia langsung menjilat pelan dada Eunhyuk kemudian mengulum _nipple_ kanan Eunhyuk dengan keras. Sekali-kali giginya ikut aktif menggigit-gigit kecil puting Eunhyuk membuat kedua puting itu semakin merah dan mengacung.

"Arrkkhh… Akkh.. Eumpph.. Ahhh…" Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang pelan karena salah satu daerah _sensitive_-nya terus di kulum dan di 'permainkan' oleh Siwon. Tangannya hanya bisa terangkat dan meremas-remas rambut hitam arang Siwon sekali-kali sedikit menekannya—sebagai isyarat untuk mengulum semakin dalam putingnya itu.

TIN!

TIN!

TIN!

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Lampu lalu lintas sudah menampakkan warna hijau. Dia berusaha mendorong pundak Siwon yang masih asyik mengulum _nipple_-nya. Dengan sekali gerakan ia langsung mencubit pinggang Siwon hingga ia terpaksa melepaskan hisapannya itu. Eunhyuk sedikit ragu mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya karena melihat Siwon yang asyik menggerutu. Biasanya Eunhyuk tidak pernah menghentikan 'aktivitas' yang di lakukan Siwon.

"Awas saja kau di rumah nanti malam, _chagi._" ujar Siwon dingin. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelan _saliva_-nya begitu mendengar penuturan Siwon itu. Ia yakin Siwon malam ini akan benar-benar menguncinya di kamar.

"Aish~ Kau tak mungkin beniat 'menghajarku' habis-habisan 'kan _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara manja. Siwon tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih fokus dengan setirnya. Eunhyuk yang merasa di acuhkan pun lebih memilih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya—refleks—yang membuat wajahnya yang sudah imut semakin imut. Siwon pun hanya bisa menelan _saliva_-nya kuat-kuat begitu melihat sesuatu yang merah menggoda itu.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan bibirmu itu, Choi Hyukjae." ujar Siwon menggoda. Hyukjae pun kembali ke dalam mode 'normal'nya sebelum Siwon kembali menyerangnya. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dia tak menghiraukan Siwon yang tengah menyeringai mesum dan dalam pikirannya hanya satu.

'_Mari kita bermain dari malam sampai pagi, chagiya~'_

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Eunhyuk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Eunhyuk terus melangkah mengikuti Siwon yang sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan ternama kota Seoul. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, entahlah, dia hanya merasa heran. Seorang direktur ternama perusahaan terbesar Seoul malah tinggal di apartemen. Seandainya orang tau rumah Siwon yang sebenarnya, mungkin orang akan berpikir bahwa Siwon adalah keturunan raja yang kaya, karena rumahnya benar-benar seperti istana.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Eunhyuk langsung tersentak dari lamunan sekitarnya saat Siwon menegurnya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap kaca _lift _yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan ia dan Siwon sudah ada ada di dalam _lift_. Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melamunkan sesuatu. Siwon yang tak ingin melihat kekasih—merangkap—calon tunangannya itu melamun pun, memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh langsing itu dari belakang.

_Lift_ yang dalam keadaan sepi pun tidak menghalangi aksi Siwon yang ingin segera menjamah tubuh putih mulus bak porselin itu. Tangannya kembali tergerak meraba dada rata Eunhyuk. Mungkin bagi sebagian lelaki, mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan tentunya empuk dari dada rata seperti Eunhyuk. Namun, karena Author _anti_ dengan _genderswitch_, jadi tidak mungkin Author membuat Eunhyuk menjadi yang ada di pemikiran setiap pria mesum yang ada di luar sana. (_*digatak Haeppa(?)*_)

Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam ketika tangan Siwon kembali tergerak meremas dadanya dan memilin kedua _nipple_-nya dengan segera. Namun, dia segera memerangkap tangan Siwon—yang sudah ingin turun ke arah selangkangannya—agar tetap melingkar di perutnya. Siwon tau bila Eunhyuk tak ingin segera terangsang di tempat—yang mungkin saja—akan ramai sebentar lagi—mengingat salah satu fasilitas mewah pengganti tangga ini di peruntukkan untuk umum.

"Ahhh…" Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan desahannya begitu Siwon menggigit gemas tengkuknya. Mungkin Siwon ingin menciptakan tanda kepemilikannya lagi di tengkuk Eunhyuk itu. Eunhyuk pun segera terdiam ketika tangan Siwon terangkat dan terulur ke wajahnya—tepatnya agak condong kekanan—ke arah wajah Siwon berada. Ia ikut melirik Siwon yang rupanya tengah melihat jam di arloji yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

"Baru jam setengah 6 sore, yah? Masih agak lama." gumam Siwon. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kembali tangan Siwon—menenangkan—dan membiarkan Siwon menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di cerukan lehernya—menyesap wangi _strawberry_ dan _mint_ yang sudah menjadi bau yang _khas_ pada tubuhnya.

TING!

Siwon langsung melirik ke arah depan—begitupun Eunhyuk—ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka lebar. Siwon melirik pengatur _lift_ di atas pintu _lift_ dan melihat _traffic stat_ yang menunjukan lantai 20. Berarti sudah sampai di lantai kamar apartemennya.

"Ayo!" ujar Siwon sambil menarik dan merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk agar tetap melekat pada tubuh _atletis_-nya. Dia pun membawa _namja_ manis itu ke arah kamarnya yang bertuliskan 407 dan mendekatinya. Jarinya menekan beberapa _password_ yang merupakan tanggal lahir dari _ namjachingu_-nya. Setelah terbuka, ia pun membawa masuk Eunhyuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Mandilah dulu!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil membantu Siwon melepaskan dasinya hingga longgar. Siwon hanya diam saja sambil memandangi wajah malaikat yang sangat manis di depannya ini. Eunhyuk membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja _armani_ Siwon sehingga Eunhyuk dapat melihat dengan jelas dada yang bidang dan terbentuk sempurna karena _namja_ tampan itu rutin menyempatkan diri untuk _fitness_ walaupun ia tengah sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang sebenarnya warisan dari ayahnya itu.

"Puas memandanginya, _princess_?" Eunhyuk langsung memukul pelan dada Siwon ketika _namja_ itu mengajukan pertanyaan—yang menurutnya—konyol, belum lagi dengan panggilan yang di sematkan Siwon untuknya. _Princess_? Hey! Dia itu _namja_!

"Yah! Mau kemana, _chagi_?" seru Siwon saat Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhinya. Dengan langkah santai, Siwon pun segera menyusul Eunhyuk yang rupanya pergi menuju dapur untuk melihat isi kulkasnya. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati _namja_ manis itu tengah menuangkan susu kotak _strawberry _ke dalam gelas.

"Mandi sana, _hyung_!" ujar Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Siwon. Siwon hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak lama ia keluar dengan beberapa helai baju dan juga sebilah handuk besar berwarna hijau. Di taruhnya kedua benda itu di atas meja _counter_ di dekat Eunhyuk, sementara _namja _manis itu hanya melirik benda itu dan kembali menghabiskan susu di tangannya.

"Kau mandi di kamar mandi kamar kita, biar aku mandi di kamar mandi dapur. Pakai baju itu atau aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan keadaan tragis dan telanjang." ujar Siwon sambil menggunakan nada mengancam pada bagian akhir kalimatnya. Ia pun mengusap surai blonde coklat emas Eunhyuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dapur dengan handuk besar berwarna ungu tua. Eunhyuk hanya bisa melirik _namja_ tampan itu hingga hilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arah _wastafel_ untuk menaruh gelas susunya yang sudah kosong itu. Matanya lalu mengarah ke arah jam dinding berbentuk monyet kecil.

"Jam 6 lewat 18 menit, sudah hampir malam." gumamnya. Ia pun segera mengambil kedua benda itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Kenapa Siwon menggunakan aksen kata 'kamar kita' pada kalimatnya barusan. Karena Eunhyuk sudah sering menginap dengannya, jadi kamarnya—baik di apartemen maupun di rumah sebenarnya—juga adalah kamar Eunhyuk. Jadi wajar saja ia menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah kamarnya dan juga kamar Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

CRESSHHH!

Eunhyuk langsung mematikan keran _shower_-nya begitu memastikan seluruh sisa busa sabun beraroma _strawberry_ di badannya dan busa _shampoo_ beraroma _strawberry_ _mint_ sudah hilang dari tubuhnya dan menyisakan aromanya saja. Ia pun berjalan ke arah gantungan di belakang pintu dan segera mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh putih susunya yang basah itu. Setelah itu ia kembali menggantung handuknya dan mengambil baju yang di angsurkan Siwon yang di taruhnya di atas lemari kecil berisi peralatan mandi itu. Matanya sedikit tercengang ketika melihat baju yang di berikan Siwon itu.

_WHAT THE?_

"Baju apa ini?" pekiknya cukup kuat ketika kembali meniti seluruh baju itu. Sebuah kemeja besar berwarna putih yang agak _transparent _bila terkena cahaya. Dan parahnya Siwon tidak memberikannya celana dan hanya sebuah _underwear_ berwarna krem yang tidak terlalu _transparent _padanya. Bila tidak mengingat Siwon adalah kekasihnya, ingin sekali ia memukul kepala _namja_ tampan itu dengan sebuah palu besar sampai pecah.

"Apa aku harus memakainya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan memakai kemeja itu setelah memakai celana dalamnya. Terlihat sangat manis dan terkesan sangat err.. _Sexy_ untuknya. Kemeja yang besar dan agak panjang itu memang menutupi tubuhnya hanya sampai sebatas paha atasnya, hingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan sebagian paha mulusnya. Belum lagi kerah yang agak besar itu agak merosot dan memperlihatkan seluruh bagian lehernya dan juga bahu kanannya yang sangat mulus itu. (*_mimisan mendeskripsikannya_* X''D)

"Eunghhh.." Eunhyuk masih terdiam di tempatnya ketika melihat jam dinding di dalam kamar mandi itu. pukul 7 lewat 6 menit. Tepat malam hari! Dia masih ragu untuk keluar.

.

Faktanya, ia sering melakukan 'ini' dengan Siwon setiap bulan purnama. Entahlah, apa maksud Siwon meminta jatah lebih pada Eunhyuk pada saat itu, yang pasti Siwon akan terlihat sangat 'buas' ketika malam itu tiba. Bahkan besoknya kau akan menemukan Eunhyuk dalam keadaan terbaring tak berdaya dengan keadaan telanjang, hanya tertutup selimut dan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Maka dari itu, Eunhyuk selalu takut bila malam itu tiba, karena Siwon benar-benar sangat mengerikan pada malam itu.

Siwon pun akhirnya mendapat julukan dari Eunhyuk serigala karena kebiasaan itu. Eunhyuk sendiri kalau bukan karena sayang pada Siwon, maka ia sudah melaporkan Siwon pada polisi karena tindakan pelecehan pada anak di bawah umur! Eits, tidak di bawah umur juga sih. Eunhyuk sudah 18 tahun. Tapi, 'kan Siwon sudah 25 tahun, terlihat agak Pedhopil mungkin? Tapi itu hanya segi pemikiran Eunhyuk bila kau mau tau.

.

Eunhyuk pun dengan ragu meraih _knop_ pintu kamar mandi dan menekannya perlahan.

CKLEK!

Ragu-ragu, di tariknya perlahan pintu itu hingga sedikit terbuka. Ia langsung menempelkan sisi kanan wajahnya dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih terhalang pintu. Dia melihat sekeliling kamar dan hanya mendapati suasana gelap yang ada di sekitar kamar itu.

'_Loh? Perasaan lampunya tadi nyala, tapi kok sekarang mati?'_ batinnya bingung. Ia kemudian membuka pintu itu hingga tinggal setengah dan melongokkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa melihat seluruh kamar itu dengan jelas karena seluruhnya hanya tercahaya remangnya bulan. Dengan pelan di bukanya seluruh pintu itu dan ia langsung berjalan keluar menuju kamar.

"Mana Siwon _hyung_?" gumamnya karena tidak menemukan di mana keberadaan MaSi itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan semakin dekat menuju saklar lampu. Dengan langkah pelan dan berjinjit ia melangkah semakin dekat.

Dia kemudian menempel(?) pada dinding dan kemudian berjalan mendekati sudut kanan kamar dimana letak saklar—yang benar-benar ia hafal—berada.

"Eh?' ia merasa heran ketika merasakan ada sebuah benda agak lunak namun kokoh yang berada tepat di telapak tangannya. Sekali lagi di tekannya dan dugaannya hampir benar.

'_Da—dada bidang Siwon hyung?'_

GLUP!

Eunhyuk menelan ludah gugup ketika merasakan ada sebuah tangan kokoh melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Si—Siwon _hyung_?" panggilnya takut-takut.

"Fiuhhh~" Eunhyuk merasa bulu kuduknya meremang ketika hembusan nafas dari mulut Siwon menyapa kulit lehernya yang sangat _sensitive_.

"Kau wangi~" bisik Siwon dengan nada menggoda. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan ada benda basah dan hangat meraba kulit rahangnya, lidah Siwon.

"Eungghh…" Eunhyuk melenguh nikmat ketika merasakan Siwon menjilati rahangnya perlahan turun ke jakunnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih nikmat dari sebuah _waffle_ rasa _strawberry_, Eunhyuk-_ah_~" bisik Siwon sambil mengemut cuping telinga Eunhyuk. Tangan Eunhyuk yang tadinya menempel di dinding pun akhirnya turun ke arah rambut Siwon. Meremasnya kasar berusaha melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dalam pada manjaan lidah Siwon yang kini turun ke lehernya.

Siwon hanya ingin menjilat terlebih dahulu, berusaha mengecap rasa manis pada kulit putih susu Eunhyuk. Tak lama lidahnya naik kembali ke arah bibir Eunhyuk.

"Eumphh.." Eunhyuk kembali melenguh ketika Siwon mengemut bibir bawahnya kasar dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kedua tangan Siwon turun kembali ke pinggangnya dan makin turun ke arah bokongnya dan meremasnya kuat membuatnya merasakan nikmat semakin dalam.

"Arghmmm…" Eunhyuk hampir memekik dalam ciuman panas mereka ketika Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Ia merasakan lidah terlatih Siwon masuk mengeksplor seluruh isi rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi rapi dan juga gusi merahnya. Naik membelai langit-langit mulutnya.

"Eummbhh… Emmmbbhhh…" desah Eunhyuk tertahan. Ia kemudian merasakan tangan Siwon semakin turun ke arah pahanya. Sedetik kemudian—

HAP!

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk dengan cepat langsung melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang tegas Siwon. Siwon memegang kedua bongkahan kenyal Eunhyuk untuk menyangga tubuh ramping itu agar tidak jatuh.

Siwon berjalan ke arah 'kasur mereka' yang sebenarnya letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka—tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

BRUK!

Siwon langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di kasur dengan posisi ia yang menindih tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sebenarnya merasa punggungnya sakit, namun sedikit tidak terhiraukan karena ujung lidah Siwon kembali menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya turun membelai lidahnya.

Tangan kiri Eunhyuk turun meremas bisep kekar Siwon yang begitu terasa penuh di tangan kurusnya. Eunhyuk merasa sangat senang dengan bagian tubuh itu, baginya tubuh terutama tangan kekar Siwon terasa pas merengkuh tubuh rampingnya yang layaknya _yeoja_ itu.

"Eumpphh…" Eunhyuk ikut membelai lidah Siwon yang membelai lidahnya. Siwon mengaitkan lidah mereka berdua hingga _saliva _mengalir turun dari sudut bibir Eunhyuk. Lidah mereka kemudian saling 'bertarung' untuk saling mendominasi yang tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Siwon. Mereka saling merekatkan(?) lidah, menghisap, memainkan, bahkan terus melilitkannya.

"Eummhh!" tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang tadi meremas helaian rambut Siwon pun ikut turun ke arah pundak Siwon. Kedua tangannya kemudian memukul-mukul pundak tegap dan kekar Siwon berusaha menghentikan ciuman mereka karena nafasnya sudah berada di ujung paru-paru.

PLOP!

Kedua bibir yang berpautan itupun saling terlepaskan dan saling berebut menghirup oksigen untuk kebutuhan paru-paru mereka sebanyak-banyaknya. Siwon yang melihat leher jenjang Eunhyuk yang terekspos sempurna itupun akhirnya segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya dengan cepat.

"Ayo kita mulai, _chagiya_~" bisik Siwon menggoda

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LALAALALA~ *kabur*  
Nyahahahaha XD kepotong di sana yah? #nyengir #digeplakpalu

Lisa mau 50 REVIEW dulu baru mau lanjut XD #plak eh, nda deh, 20 laah minimal juga gapapa kok #blingbling

So~ REVIEWNYA DULU!

Ini terspesialkan untuk eonni ku tercinta, **AsHa Alvinosta**, yang pengen baca ff WonHyuk jadi Lisa bikini, lagi mabook Uke!Hyukmma juga XDD #digeplak Hyukmma

Follow my Twitter if you want connet with me ^^

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XDD**

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


	2. Chapter 2: The 'Best' Night

_Kedua bibir yang berpautan itupun saling terlepaskan dan saling berebut menghirup oksigen untuk kebutuhan paru-paru mereka sebanyak-banyaknya. Siwon yang melihat leher jenjang Eunhyuk yang terekspos sempurna itupun akhirnya segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya dengan cepat. _

"_Ayo kita mulai, chagiya~" bisik Siwon menggoda._

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Ne-Yo ft. Pitbull – Give Me Everything**__as a Back__sound_

.

.

**WARNING!**Yaoi, typo(s), **No Editing**, AU, OOC, Mature Content, Lemon/Lime, Sex Toys, PWP, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon [WonHyuk]**  
Genre(s): **Romance – Mesum(?) -_-**  
Rated:** M  
**Lenght/Type: 6.800 words [2S—2/2]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T BASH/FLAME A CHARA!  
AND, DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

—(^0^)—

Siwon menjilati leher Eunhyuk dengan lidahnya yang sudah sangat lihai. Di bawanya kedua tangan Eunhyuk terlingkar di bahunya yang begitu kokoh dan tegap. Dengan lincah tangannya yang lainnya memberi tekanan-tekanan merangsang pada tubuh-tubuh bagian depan Eunhyuk. Di angkatnya kepalanya dari leher Eunhyuk dan melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk dengan mata terpejam dan terlihat begitu merangsang tubuhnya untuk segera 'memasuki' mahluk yang sangat imut itu.

Siwon menekan penis mungil Eunhyuk yang masih tertutupi dengan _underwear_-nya dengan menggunakan lututnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Eunhyuk melenguh sambil meremas kedua biseps Siwon. Ia kemudian sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk meraih kembali bibir Siwon ke dalam ciuman panas.

"Eumphh.. Eummphhhh…" Siwon menyeringai kecil di sela ciumannya karena senang melihat Eunhyuk yang agak agresif seperti itu. Siwon kemudian mengalihkan tangannya ke arah pinggang Eunhyuk turun menuju paha Eunhyuk. Dia mengangkat kedua paha itu hingga terlingkar di pinggangnya. Eunhyuk semakin melenguh saat merasakan Siwon menggesek kejantanannya dengan penisnya sendiri yang masih terbalut dengan celana _jeans_. Eunhyuk merasa gesekan kasar dari kulit celana Siwon begitu terasa merangsang dengan gesekan-gesekan kasar pada kulit luar penis mungilnya yang hanya terbalut _underwear_ tipis.

"Akkkhh… _Hyughhh_.. Ahhh.." Eunhyuk langsung mengeluarkan semua 'keluhan' dari bibir mungilnya yang semanis stroberi—seakan sorakan semangat untuk Siwon agar terus meneruskan kegiatannya. Dia semakin mencengkram keras biseps kekar Siwon saat merasakan lidah _namja_ atletis itu bergerak kembali menelusuri rahang tegasnya hingga ke telinganya.

"Kau mau menggodaku, heumb?" tanya Siwon sambil mengulum cuping telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasa darahnya mengalir deras dan mengarah pada satu titik yang semakin membesar dan menegang di salah satu pusat selangkangannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sangat merah dan sedikit membengkak—karena terus-terusan dilumat Siwon—saat merasakan lidah—calon—tunangannya itu masuk dan menelusuri sebagian isi telinganya. Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa di awang-awang karena telinganya itu masuk ke dalam titik tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ak—aku tid—tidak… ahhh… meng—mengodahh… muuhhh.. _hyungghh_…" bela Eunhyuk di sela desahannya. Siwon hanya menyeringai kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mengulum satu cuping telinga Eunhyuk yang sebelahnya itu.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan memakai baju seperti ini, heumb? Kau benar-benar ingin menggodaku anak nakal?!" ujarnya. Eunhyuk ingin Siwon segera menyelesaikan kegiatan ini, karena satu titik pusatnya yang membesar semakin sesak dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Kan.. Eungghhh… Kau yang mem—memberiihhh… aku baju inihh… _hyungghhh_…" Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya karena Siwon tengah menjilati jakun kecilnya hingga mengkilap dan basah.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Tapi kau tetap nakal _bad boy_!" ujar Siwon ikut membela. Eunhyuk berusaha menahan desahannya tapi tidak bisa karena Siwon tengah menggigit kecil lehernya di beberapa bagian dan memberikan bekas halus yang siap untuk Siwon 'santap'.

"Kau begitu menggoda _chagiyaa_…" Siwon berusaha membuat Eunhyuk makin terangsang dengan suaranya yang serak serta nada yang berat dan menggoda. Eunhyuk merasakan darahnya semakin berdesir dan membuat wajahnya makin memerah.

"Ahhh… _hyu__nn__gghhh_…" Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin lepas dari kemeja kebesaran ini. Peluh sudah hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, padahal mereka belum masuk ke bagian paling 'melelahkan' dan juga AC di kamar mereka masih menyala dan seharusnya membuat suasana sebenarnya dingin.

"_Wae_?" tanya Siwon, menggoda kembali. Baginya menggoda Eunhyuk yang tengah pasrah seperti ini benar-benar membuat 'serigala' dalam tubuhnya benar-benar bangun. Dia kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Eunhyuk.

"Huwaa! Ahh… ahhhh…" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan erangannya ketika merasakan Siwon menjilat, menghisap, dan mengulum kembali lehernya di beberapa tempat hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas berwarna merah keunguan. Eunhyuk kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas begitu merasakan tangan kiri Siwon meraba paha dalamnya.

"Ahhh… _Hyunngghh_….."

SRAAKKK!

Mata Eunhyuk langsung terbuka begitu mendengar ada bagian dari bajunya yang robek. Dan ternyata benar, dia melihat bahwa di tangan kiri Siwon hanya tertinggal sisa-sisa dari robekan bajunya sementara bajunya hilang entah kemana.

Siwon langsung menindih tubuh Eunhyuk dan melumat posesif kembali bibir _plum_ semanis stroberi itu. Eunhyuk menekan dada bidang Siwon untuk merasakan betapa kokohnya kontur otot yang terbentuk itu.

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke arah selangkangan Eunhyuk dan menyejajarkan wajahnya tepat pada milik Eunhyuk yang masih terbungkus celana dalam agak transparan itu.

"Fiiuuuhh~" Eunhyuk menggelinjang hebat dan merasakan sengatan listrik pada bagian pusat tubuhnya yang paling dalam ketika Siwon meniupnya dari luar. Eunhyuk ingin sekali membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup saat ciuman keduanya—ketika berhubungan badan—dengan Siwon. Ragu-ragu di bukanya kelopak matanya dan akhirnya ia pun merasa melayang ketika melihat Siwon menatap instens penis mungilnya yang berada tepat di depan wajah _namja_ tampan itu.

"Huwaa… _hyunngghh.._ jang—jangan menggodakuhhh…" mohon Eunhyuk frustasi. Dia sudah merasa berada di tingkat tertinggi ketika merasakan lidah Siwon terjulur untuk menjilat penis mungilnya dari luar _underwear_-nya.

"_Ne, ne_, kau ini tak sabaran sekali _chagi_." Komentar Siwon. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Eunhyuk duduk. Ia kemudian membalik tubuh Eunhyuk agar menungging dan mengarahkan tubuhnya ke bawah tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung merona heboh(?) begitu melihat gundukan di celana _jeans_ Siwon yang membesar dan terlihat sesak.

"Kau puaskan dulu milikku, Hyukkie. Baru kuselesaikan milikmu." Mata Eunhyuk melebar saat merasakan ada benda dingin yang melingkupi kepala penisnya.

"_Hyu—hyung, _jang—jangan bilang—"

"Aku akan melepaskan _cock ring_ ini kalau kau sudah berhasil membuatku orgasme." Eunhyuk menelan ludah kasar. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri membuka ban celana _jeans _Siwon dan menurunkan resleting-nya hingga terbuka.

GLUP!

Eunhyuk menelan ludah susah payah lagi saat melihat penis besar Siwon langsung teracung tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia kembali merona saat mengingat bahwa Siwon tidak pernah memakai celana dalam bila mereka mau berhubungan badan.

"Shhhh~ kau pintar Hyukkie, teruskan.. ahhh.." Siwon memejamkan matanya sambil refleks meremas penis mungil Eunhyuk dengan agak kuat ketika Eunhyuk mengulum kepala penisnya.

"Euurrmpphhh…" Eunhyuk mendesah di sela kulumannya saat merasa jari Siwon menyentuh ujung lubang rektumnya. Dia menaik turunkan kepalanya sesekali menggesekkan giginya di kulit luar penis besar Siwon—membuat _namja_ tampan itu melenguh. Siwon kemudian membuka matanya dan matanya langsung melirik tepat pada lubang Eunhyuk.

"Euumpphh… Eumpphh…" Eunhyuk merasa ada benda hangat dan basah membelai lubang _hole_-nya dengan pelan. Ia melenguh di sela kulumannya pada penis Siwon.

"Akkkhh… akuuuhh…" Siwon memejamkan matanya sambil lidahnya terus menyodok lubang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerti, _namja_ manis itu menaikkan tempo kocokannya dan terus menggesek kulit luar penis Siwon dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Hyukkie..."

Spluuurrrrttt~

Sperma Siwon pun tumpah di dalam mulut Eunhyuk membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit tersedak karena kapasitasnya yang tidak kira-kira. Siwon menarik pinggang Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk menungging dan menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan juga lututnya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan hembusan hangat pada kulit bokongnya.

"Eungghh... _hyunngghh_..." Eunhyuk melenguh sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat ketika merasakan benda basah kembali membelai dinding rektumnya. Dia mencengkram kuat _bedcover_ bergambar _strawberry_ di bawahnya untuk sedikit melampiaskan rasa nikmat itu. Oh, lihatlah betapa sayangnya Siwon pada Eunhyuk hingga 'ranjang mereka' berdua saja ia taruh gambar berupa buah kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Siwon diam menghendus lubang rektum Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya sesekali. Merasakan nikmatnya aroma khas yang di miliki seorang Choi Hyukjae hanya untuknya. Penisnya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu sendiri sudah berdiri begitu tegang semenjak tadi, namun ia masih bisa menahannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Eunhyuk, jadi ia bisa melatih kesabarannya untuk tidak langsung 'memasuki' Eunhyuk.

"_Hyunggghhh_..." Eunhyuk kembali melenguh ketika merasakan bibir Siwon bergerak naik menuju punggungnya, memberikan tanda keunguan yang sangat terlihat begitu kontrasnya dengan kulit semulus porselinnya yang seputih susu.

"Kau... Eunghh... Nikmat _chagi_..." ucap Siwon dengan suara berat tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit melenguh saat tanpa sengaja penisnya yang tergantung menyenggol bokong Eunhyuk dengan sedikit keras dan itu menaikkan _libido_-nya hingga ke atas kepala. Ia kembali menandai seluruh punggung dan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Akkhh... Eunghhhh... Ahhhh... akkhhh... ahhh..." Eunhyuk kembali mendesah saat merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tinggi pada seluruh titik tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Siwon yang memilintir puting kanannya, tangan kanan Siwon yang bergerak naik turun dan bolak balik membelai selangkangan hingga ke paha dalamnya. Tangannya sudah bergetar seakan ingin jatuh sekarang juga. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung menarik pinggang Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk berlutut dengan memegang kedua lengan kekar Siwon yang menumpu memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Mereka berdua langsung terduduk dengan posisi Siwon yang terduduk di belakang Eunhyuk—memangku Eunhyuk dan bersandar pada tiang _nightstand_ ranjang mereka. Eunhyuk sendiri menduduk perbatasan antara paha dan juga perut Siwon hingga tepat menduduki penis Siwon yang terasa menusuk paha dalamnya.

"Eunghhh..." lenguh mereka berdua tanpa sadar. Siwon langsung mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ketelinga Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya sekilas, "Berbalik, _sweety_." Bisiknya dengan suara serak. Eunhyuk dengan susah payah membalikkan tubuh mereka. Ah! Ada yang sedari tadi menyiksanya. _Cock ring_ yang di pasang Siwon pada lubang penis mungilnya belum juga di lepas. Ia pun langsung meraba pahanya ingin melepasnya—

GREP!

—namun terlambat sebelum sempat menyentuhnya. Siwon sudah mencengkram tangannya dan melingkarkannya pada kedua leher Siwon. Siwon mengulum jakun Eunhyuk untuk mengalihkan protes yang akan keluar dari bibir _plum_ Eunhyuk itu. Kedua tangannya kembali tergerak meremas kedua bokong sintal Eunhyuk yang terasa menempel di pahanya.

"Eunghhh... _hyungh_... Lep—lepas _cock ring_-nya... ahhh..." desahan juga ikut mendominasi suara permohonan Eunhyuk. Dia sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin keluar namun tertahan. Eunhyuk kemudian langsung meremas kedua bahu Siwon dan mendorongnya hingga kegiatan Siwon terhenti sebentar.

"_hyung_... please... lepaskan..." mohonnya dengan suara pelan karena nafasnya sedari tadi sudah ngos-ngosan. Siwon memutar bola matanya dan ia langsung menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kini terbaring tepat menghadap penis mungil Eunhyuk yang berdiri dengan benda perak bulat yang berada di ujungnya.

"Aku akan melepasnya dengan mulutku." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Entah apa yang akan benar-benar Siwon lakukan pada tubuhnya kini ia pasrahkan saja. Siwon menarik pinggang Eunhyuk hingga kini Eunhyuk terduduk di dada Siwon dengan penisnya yang langsung menyentuh bibir terbuka Siwon.

"Akhhh..." Eunhyuk langsung menutup matanya erat sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Siwon yang juga menggenggamnya.

PLOP!

"Tcuih!" Eunhyuk merasa lega karena benda yang sedari tadi menutupi jalan keluar spermanya itu terbuka dengan bibir Siwon. Siwon meludahkan benda itu hingga jatuh ke bawah kasur. Ia kemudian kembali memasukkan penis mungil Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengoral benda yang menegang itu.

"Ahhhh... _hyunghhh_... ahhhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah sekeras-kerasnya merasakan Siwon mengoral habis penisnya. Tangannya tergerak meremas surai hitam Siwon menambah tinggi nafsu Siwon, sentuhan secara perlahan namun menggoda yang diberikan jari lentik Eunhyuk pada surainya begitu menekan batas imannya untuk bertahan. Ia menggesekkan giginya pada kulit luar penis mungil Eunhyuk menghisapnya dengan kuat. Lidahnya aktif menjilati lubang tempat keluarnya cairan cinta Eunhyuk dan bibirnya menghisap dengan kuat penis mungil Eunhyuk.

"Eungghhhh... _hyunghhhh_..." Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya gelisah karena merasakan hisapan kuat dari bibir Siwon yang membuatnya langsung orgasme. Karena tadi sempat di tahan, cairan yang keluar tadi pun langsung menyembur banyak ke dalam mulut Siwon.

GLUP!

GLUP!

Siwon menghisap semua cairan cinta Eunhyuk dan menelannya hingga tak tersisa. Lidahnya kembali menjilati penis mungil Eunhyuk untuk membersihkan sisa cairan yang masih menempel di kulit luar penis Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_... sudah~!" rengek Eunhyuk. Siwon terkekeh kecil dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Eunhyuk. Ia melirik lubang rektum Eunhyuk yang berwarna merah muda. Ia menyeringai pelan dan kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke dalam selangkangan Eunhyuk.

"Fiuh~" bibir tebal Siwon dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke lubang rektum Eunhyuk yang merekah dan berkedut seakan minta di isi oleh 'milik'nya.

"Eungh!" Eunhyuk memekik kaget mendapat perlakuan itu. Tangannya kembali dengan kuat mencengkram tiang _nightstand_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah di cengkramnya. Ia menutup rapat matanya dan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya saat merasakan benda basah membelai lubang rektumnya.

Siwon kembali menarik lidahnya dari lubang Eunhyuk. "Mana suaramu, Hyukkie? Aku ingin mendengarnya." Rengek Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar malah aneh. Eunhyuk terkekeh dalam hati mendengar permintaan Siwon. Ia membuka perlahan matanya dan menjauhkan bokongnya dari dada Siwon. Ia sekarang terlihat menduduki daerah sekitar perut dan selangkangan Siwon.

Siwon langsung menarik punggung Eunhyuk hingga _namja_ manis itu menindihnya. Kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan mereka langsung memagut kasar kembali. Entah, Siwon merasa bibir Eunhyuk begitu manis hingga baginya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa manisnya bahkan sekalipun di bandingkan dengan apapun. Siwon mengulum bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan melepasnya secara tiba-tiba.

BUGH!

"Eurgh!" Eunhyuk kembali memekik kaget. Siwon tiba-tiba mengubah kembali posisi mereka hingga sekarang ia yang kembali tertindih oleh Siwon. Siwon kemudian kembali turun dari kasur dan langsung melepaskan celananya. Ia memakai _boxer_ yang tergantung di gantungan baju di samping lemarinya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang.

Eunhyuk menyerngitkan dahinya heran saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar mereka. Hey! Dia sangat bersyukur. Semoga saja Siwon menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena Eunhyuk merasa sedang tidak ingin di masuki. Rasa lelah karena rangsanga-rangsangan kecil

Namun, harapannya pupus ketika melihat Siwon kembali dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik. Yah, Eunhyuk sudah yakin bahwa itu adalah berbagai macam 'mainan' baru yang selalu Siwon beli tiap mereka bermain saat bulan purnama.

"_Chagi_, lihat apa yang kubawa~" ujar Siwon dengan nada seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat mainan baru. Dan Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara Siwon itu.

GLUP!

Eunhyuk membelalakan kedua belah matanya melihat benda berwarna biru berbentuk panjang benda kecil seperti sebuah _remote_ di sampingnya. Ia kemudian langsung terduduk di tempatnya.

"_Hy—hyung_, itu buat apa?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya. Siwon hanya menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk yang tengah ketakutan itu. Ia semakin berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan menaiki kasur secara perlahan.

"Hyukkie, buka kedua kakimu!" titah Siwon. Eunhyuk menggeleng. Yah, memang seperti itulah mereka tiap ingin berhubungan badan—bagian yang paling di sukai oleh Siwon. Di mana Eunhyuk selalu menolak dan itu dijadikannya untuk menggunakan ancaman yaitu bermain sangat kasar dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau buka, atau aku yang buka." Eunhyuk akhirnya menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia tetap menggeleng dan kekeh tidak ingin membuka kedua kakinya. Siwon memutar bola matanya. Agak susah juga untuk membujuk mahluk manis ini bila sudah seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta. Jangan berharap aku akan berhenti, biar kau menangis darah sekalipun." Ujar Siwon tajam. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Kakinya sudah bergetar hebat. Bukan maksudnya untuk menolak, hanya saja ia tidak mau dikasari oleh Siwon. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia beberapa minggu kemarin sampai tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari karena permainan Siwon yang begitu brutal.

"_Hyung_... Jang—jangan, _jebal_..." melas Eunhyuk. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimanapun nafsu kini sudah menguasai tubuhnya. Mau Eunhyuk menangis darah—seperti katanya—ia tidak akan menghentikannya sampai 'tuntas'.

SRAK!

Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat Siwon menarik pergelangan kakinya hingga membuatnya kembali terbaring di ranjang besar itu. Siwon menyeringai kecil, ia menekuk kedua lutut Eunhyuk kemudian membukanya selebar mungkin. Ia hampir tidak dapat bernafas ketika melihat lubang anal Eunhyuk yang berwarna merah muda dan terlihat begitu kecil dan menghisap-hisap—seakan mengundang kejantanan Siwon untuk segera memasukinya.

Siwon perlahan membuka bungkusan di tangannya. Di rogohnya dan di dapatinya borgol lengkap dengan kuncinya. Di taruhnya sebentar plastik itu di ujung kasur dan kembali menghadap ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berusaha mempertahankan tangannya ketika Siwon ingin menariknya.

"Tch, jangan membuang-buang waktu, _chagi_. Atau kau ingin kegiatan ini berlangsung selama seminggu penuh, huh?" Eunhyuk akhirnya langsung terdiam ketika Siwon menarik kembali tangannya dan membawanya ke atas kepalanya. Ia tetap menutup matanya tak ingin melihat apa yang Siwon perbuat terhadap tubuh mulusnya. Bagaimanapun ia masih merasa canggung dengan Siwon walaupun mereka sudah sangat sering berbuat 'hal' seperti itu.

KLIK!

Siwon pun akhirnya mengunci tangan kanan Eunhyuk di salah satu bulatan borgol dan ia memasukkannya ke salah satu ruang kosong tiang _nightstand_ dan langsung mengunci salah satu tangan Eunhyuk di bulatan yang satunya lagi.

Kembali dirogohnya plastik dan mengambil vibrator berwarna biru yang berbentuk penis buatan tadi dan langsung memasukkannya perlahan kedalam lubang anal Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggeliat resah karena ia merasa lubang anaknya seperti dibelah dua dan terasa panas yang perih dan terlalu menyiksa. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah.

Tubuh Siwon kembali naik dan menghadap wajah Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Eunhyuk menahan desahan kesakitannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan menutup rapat kedua belah matanya. Dia sedikit menurunkan kepalanya dan kini berhadapan dengan dada Eunhyuk.

"Akkhh..." Desahan pun akhirnya lepas dari bibir Eunhyuk ketika Siwon mengulum puting susunya dan menghisap-hisapnya seperti anak bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Ia makin menggeliatkan tubuhnya resah dan meremas tali borgol yang membelenggu tangannya karena merasa dua titik lemahnya diperdaya Siwon. Tangan Siwon masih bergerak memasukkan vibrator yang tak diberinya _lube_ tadi dengan sekali hentakan.

"ARGH! _HYUUUNGHHH!_" jeritnya dengan nada begitu kuat. Siwon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Eunhyuk dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas _namja_ manis itu tengah menahan rasa sakitnya dan kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk berusaha meminimalisir rasa sakit pada lubang rektumnya dengan merapatkan kedua belah pahanya yang tadi terkangkang sehingga lubangnya menjepit kuat vibrator itu. Siwon berdiri dan menjauh sedikit dari Eunhyuk yang masih meminimalisir rasa sakitnya.

KLIK!

DRRT!

DRRT!

"Akhhhh.. Eungghh..." Eunhyuk menggeliat resah ketika vibrator itu bergetar dengan getaran minimum didalam tubuhnya. Getaran itu seakan mengirim sengatan listrik skala kecil pada tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menahan desahannya ketika matanya yang kembali terbuka menatap Siwon yang menyeringai tipis di dekatnya. _Namja_ tampan itu kini tengah berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu tiang tempat tidur dan memegang _remote_ disalah satu tangannya.

"Ada yang ingin keluar, _chagi_?" tanya Siwon mengejek Eunhyuk dengan nada rendah. Eunhyuk bersungut ria dalam hati karena mengutuk stamina yang dimiliki oleh kuda liar(?) dihadapannya itu. Ia kembali menggeliat ketika Siwon dengan sengaja menaikkan satu-satu getaran pada vibrator itu hingga mencapai batas maksimum yang membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang hebat karena sensasi getarannya yang tidak kira-kira.

"Akhhh... _Hyungghh_... _jebaaall_... Eunghhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah dengan susah. Sedari tadi ada yang ingin keluar dari kejantanan mungilnya yang sudah tegak itu. Tapi... masalahnya hanya satu, ia tidak mampu menyelesaikannya tanpa _bantuan_.

"_Jebal_? Apanya yang _jebal_?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ia mengambil botol _wine_ didalam kulkas yang terletak di sudut kamar. Bukanlah kulkas yang besar, namun hanya kulkas kecil satu pintu yang cukup untuk menyimpan makanan maupun minuman kecil untuk dirinya.

"Eurghhh... Eunghhh..." Eunhyuk tanpa sadar menjilat sudut bibir bawahnya karena merasakan ujung dari vibrator itu menggetarkan pelan titik lunak didalam lubang analnya. Ia pun melengkungkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar karena merasakan kenikmatan setara dengan kelembutan awan ketika getaran maksimum dari vibrator itu perlahan menusuk-nusuk kecil dan bergetar kuat menghantam titik prostatnya. Siwon ikut menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan yang begitu erotis itu. Tak ada yang lebih indah baginya selain tubuh seorang Lee Hyukjae. Namun, sebagai seorang 'Top' sejati, tidak ada yang lebih hebat selain menahan tubuh untuk langsung menyerang sang 'Bottom'. Baginya, ketika melihat sang 'Bottom' yang tengah merasakan _kenikmatan_ siksaan yang dibuat oleh si 'Top' adalah pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Akkhhh... Akkhhhh... _Hyunghhhh_... _Pleasseee_... Eurgghhh..." Siwon seakan menulikan telinganya mendengar desahan memohon itu. Ia lebih memlilih mengambil sebuah gelas segitiga yang juga terletak dalam kulkas mini itu dan menumpahkan _wine_ tadi kedalamnya. Ia kembali memasukkan botolnya dan meminum perlahan isinya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Hyukjae yang kini tengah terbaring meringkuk membelakanginya. Mungkin, reaksi dari tekanan vibrator pada prostatnya yang sensitif berpengaruh pada pergerakan tubuhnya.

Siwon menyeringai lebar dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menutup matanya rapat ketika merasakan ranjang yang ditidurinya bergerak. Siwon yang sudah duduk di dekat Eunhyuk yang meringkuk yang membuat pergerakan itu. Ia mengelus pelan paha Eunhyuk dan kemudian lengannya yang masih terangkat keatas kepalanya karena tangannya yang masih diborgol.

"Eungghhh..." Lenguhan itu tanpa sadar membuat Siwon ereksi, kejantanannya yang mulanya setengah menegang langsung kembali tegak. Siwon menutup matanya spontan karena kulit luar penisnya langsung bergesekan dengan pahanya sendiri. Ia membuka kembali matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang kini sudah kembali terlentang dengan menghadap kearahnya. Ia dapat melihat mata Eunhyuk yang sayu menatapnya dalam. Siwon akhirnya luluh dan tersenyum kecil, ia sedikit membungkuk dan mengecup pelan bibir Eunhyuk. Wajah mereka yang kini hanya berjarak sedikit—bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan—tak menghalangi Siwon untuk menatap dua lensa yang bening walaupun tertutupi oleh kelopak yang sayu itu.

Tekanan nafsu yang menguasai kepala Eunhyuk—walau masih bertarung dengan rasa lelah yang mendera—membuatnya secara refleks menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memohon. Rasa ingin disentuh dan dimanjakan lebih oleh Siwon itu ada. Dan dia benar-benar ingin itu dilakukan Siwon dengan segera. Bahkan dengan kasar dan keras sekalipun ia rela, asalkan Siwon yang melakukan dan juga yang dilakukan itu begitu nikmat untuk keduanya.

"_Hyunghhh_... Sakit..." bisik Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan. Siwon mendekatkan kembali kepalanya ke telinga Eunhyuk, "Baiklah, _hyung_ akan membantumu menyelesaikannya, tapi ada syaratnya." Bisiknya. Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia tidak perduli bahkan sekalipun Siwon ingin meminta puluhan ronde juga ia akan menurutinya. Asalkan rasa lega setelah orgasme dapat dicapainya.

"_Hyung_ akan memberikanmu kunci borgol, dan kau harus melepasnya sendiri, dan sebelum itu—"

"AAKKHHH! _Hyunggghh_! Sak—sakit!" Siwon memelintir putingnya dengan kuat hingga rasanya mungkin Siwon ingin mencabut _nipple_ mungil itu. Dia langsung menggelinjang pelan dan lututnya yang bergerak gelisah dan menggerakkan paha Siwon didekatnya—hingga gesekan pada penisnya semakin kuat.

"Akh! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Siwon menarik kunci borgol yang tergeletak sembarang disudut kasur dan langsung menyerahkannya menggunakan bibirnya ke bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan tiang _nightstand_. Dia berusaha memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang kunci borgol dengan menggunakan giginya.

"Euurrnnnhhhh..." Eunhyuk menutup rapat matanya ketika merasakan Siwon menjilati paha dalamnya. Ia juga merasakan Siwon menghisap dengan kuat seluruh bagian itu hingga mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Eurrghhhh..." Eunhyuk tetap fokus untuk memasukkan kunci itu. Ujung dari kunci itu bahkan sudah hampir menyentuh lubang borgol tapi konsentrasinya agak buyar karena Siwon masih menggodanya dan membuatnya gagal untuk membuka borgol itu.

CKLEK!

BUGH!

Eunhyuk langsung jatuh terbaring begitu salah satu borgol pada tangan kirinya lepas. Ia langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena memerlukan tenaga yang kuat untuk melakukannya. Ia langsung mengambil kunci yang masih tergigit olehnya dan langsung menggunakannya untuk membuka borgol yang satu lagi.

TRING~!

Siwon yang tak sabar melihat Eunhyuk—yang baginya—terlalu lama mengulur waktu, ia langsung membuang borgol yang sempat membelenggu tangan Eunhyuk itu ke bawah kasur.

"ARRGHHHH! _Hyunghhhh_!" Eunhyuk menjerit sambil meremas kuat bahu Siwon yang kini sudah menindihnya. Rasa panas yang mendera karena Siwon secara paksa memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang rektumnya yang bahkan masih terisi dengan vibrator yang bergetar maksimum itu. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Siwon menghentikan gerakan memasukannya.

"Sakit?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Yah, bagaimanapun ia masih sayang dengan _namja_ dibawahnya itu. Jadi, walaupun rasa nafsu itu mendera kuat dan menguasai tubuhnya, ia masih dapat mengontrolnya untuk tidak membuat Eunhyuk kesakitan.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia dapat melihat keraguan dimata Siwon yang begitu besar. Yah, tatapan itu seakan mengatakan, '_Aku mencintaimu, rasa nafsuku sudah diatas kepala, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu_,' membuat Eunhyuk terenyuh. Ia seakan mengusir rasa takut (untuk tidak bisa berjalan) dari dirinya dan meyakinkan bahwa Siwon melakukannya atas dasar cinta dan menunjukan rasa kasih sayangnya lewat cara yang 'lebih meyakinkan', bukan hanya sekedar nafsu semata.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Siwon. Kecupan kecil diberikan oleh bibir merah cerinya pada bibir Siwon. "Aku tak apa, _hyung_. Teruskanlah." Ujarnya. Siwon tersenyum membuat kedua lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Kau yang memintanya, _chagi_. Ingat, aku takkan menghentikannya sekalipun kau menangis dan meraung kesakitan. Tapi... aku benar-benar cinta padamu," ujar Siwon lagi. Ia tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk bicara dan lebih memilih untuk membungkam bibirnya dengan pagutan. Eunhyuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dan menekan tengkuknya—seakan meminta pemuda itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya, yang tentu saja dikabulkan Siwon.

"Eurrrmphhhh... Eumphhh..." Eunhyuk menutup rapat kembali matanya saat gesekan perih dirasa oleh lubang rektumnya karena Siwon kembali berusaha memasukan kejantanannya ke dalamnya. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dengan balas melumat bibir atas Siwon yang tengah melumat rakus bibir bawahnya. Ia juga meremas dan menjambak agak kuat rambut Siwon. Sekali lagi, rasa nafsu yang semula Siwon tahan sebentar untuk menunjukan sisi lembutnya, kembali bangun ketika merasakan cengkraman tangan kanan Eunhyuk pada tengkuknya dan juga tangan kirinya yang masih memberikan pijitan—berupa jambakan—pada surai hitamnya.

JLEB!

"EURRMMPPHHHH!" Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak lebar karena Siwon langsung memasukan penisnya dengan sekali sentak. Matanya perlahan memerah dan salah satu kelopaknya meneteskan air mata ketika Siwon menekan makin dalam penisnya. Tak ayal, rasa sakit yang benar-benar menyakitkan itu juga membuatnya dapat merasakan rasa nikmat dua kali lipat lebih besar. Kejantanan Siwon yang membuat lubang analnya benar-benar terasa penuh dan juga tekanan dari penis Siwon tadi membuat vibrator yang masih bergetar maksimum didalamnya melesak makin masuk hingga benar-benar menekan kuat titik prostatnya—membuatnya melengkungkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar.

Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama—kecuali untuk rasa sakit—karena rasa nikmatnya membuatnya ingin kembali menjadi serigala lapar yang ingin segera 'melahap' Eunhyuk hingga habis tak tersisa(?). Siwon menatap Eunhyuk seakan meminta ijin yang diberi anggukan kecil olehnya.

Siwon langsung menarik pelan kejantanannya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja kemudian kembali melesakannya dengan kuat. Eunhyuk melengkungkan tubuhnya karena vibrator dan ujung penis Siwon yang tertarik bersamaan langsung kembali menumbuk titik prostatnya membuatnya serasa menyentuh bintang-bintang yang tengah bersinar dengan bulan purnama diatas sana. Menerangi mereka dengan cahaya remang sang dewi malam yang membuat suasana hangat dan (bercampur) panas dalam tubuh mereka.

"Eurghh... _Fas—fasterhhh_... Arghhh... Ahh... _Hyunghhh_..."

"_As your wi—wish, baby_... Eurghh..."

Siwon makin menggerakan maju mundur pinggulnya memberi 'hantaman-hantaman' bagi titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk yang membuat _namja_ manis itu merasakan kenikmatan terus menerus _menyiksa_ tubuh rampingnya. Ia masih mendongakan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua belah matanya seakan—tanpa sadar sekali lagi—ia membuat Siwon tergoda dengan pemandangan leher jenjangnya yang sedikit ternoda tanda _kissmark_ dan juga dadanya yang semakin membusung.

Siwon membungkukan tubuhnya meraup leher indah Eunhyuk sambil tetap menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur menikmati lubang anal Eunhyuk. Ia menjilati leher itu hingga basah dengan salivanya.

"Eunghh... Ahhh... Akkhh... Eumhh... Anghh..." tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mencengkram pinggang Siwon agar tidak terlalu menekan titik prostatnya yang begitu sensitif langsung beralih kembali memberikan pijatan-pijatan nyaman pada tengkuk dan punggung _namja_ tampan itu hingga membuat lengannya secara otomatis kembali naik memeluk bahu tegap Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya karena _service_ yang Siwon berikan benar-benar beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Penis besar Siwon yang bergerak menghantam titik prostatnya bersamaan dengan vibrator tadi—sekali lagi dua kenikmatan—sama-sama _menyiksa_ lubang analnya, tangan Siwon yang bekerja meremas pinggul dan bokong sintalnya lalu yang terakhir lidah juga bibir Siwon yang mengambil alih memanjakan tubuh bagian atasnya.

—Eunhyuk seakan melihat surga khayalan dimatanya, putih bersih dan semu wajah Siwon menerawang didalamnya.

"_Hyung_, ak—aku... Eurghh..."

"_To—together_, Hyuk—Hyukkiehh..."

Tak lama mereka berdua dapat merasakan perut mereka teraduk geli dan terasa seperti bulu burung yang menggelitiknya hingga—

"_Hyunghhhh_... Akkhhhhhhh!"

"Eurghhhh..."

Spluurrrttttt~

Spluuuuurrrtttt~

Sperma Eunhyuk yang berwarna putih dan agak kental muncrat membasahi tubuh depannya dan Siwon, bahkan sebagian ada yang mengenal dagu Siwon dan juga dagunya. Sementara sperma Siwon sendiri keluar memenuhi lubang anal Eunhyuk dan membuatnya merasakan rasa agak panas dari cairan cinta Siwon dan sedikit mengembung pada perutnya.

"Hoshh... Hosh..." Keduanya berebut mengambil nafas yang secara tak langsung melampiaskan rasa lelah akibat aktivitas barusan yang memakan begitu banyak tenaga. Siwon mencabut perlahan penisnya dari lubang rektum Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan erangan pelan disela tarikan dan hembusan nafas lelahnya, bahkan Siwon juga menarik perlahan vibrator yang masih bergetar di lubang anal Eunhyuk hingga menggesek perlahan juga dinding rektumnya. Siwon dapat melihat sperma juga sedikit darah sedikit melumuri vibrator yang ia beli dengan harga mahal itu, namun ia memilih tidak menghiraukannya dan membuangnya ke bawah kasur kembali. Siwon langsung mengambil posisi tidur disamping Eunhyuk yang masih mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk yang hanya membentuk kurva dan langsung merapatkannya dengan tubuh atletisnya. Dia juga menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya seakan ingin menarik juga aroma stroberi Eunhyuk yang begitu menggoda indra penciumannya. Ia secara refleks ikut menempelkan bibirnya di tengkuk Eunhyuk dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan yang membuahkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil—lagi—dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_, sudahh..." ujar Eunhyuk sambil sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Hal itu secara otomatis membuat belahan bokongnya yang membelakangi Siwon kembali menggosok pelan penisnya.

'_Mampus aku!'_ umpat Eunhyuk dalam hati ketika menyadari kejantanan Siwon kembali tegak hingga menyodok belahan bokongnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan perasaan kurang enak kembali menyergap tubuhnya—hal itu ditambah dengan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya makin erat agar ia berhenti menggeliat dan juga Siwon yang kembali menghujam tengkuknya dengan ciuman-ciuman kasar yang terasa begitu memabukan.

"Kau membuatnya _bangun_ lagi, Hyukkie." Bisik Siwon ditelinga Eunhyuk dengan nada rendah. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika Siwon kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan Siwon. Ia juga dapat merasakan Siwon kembali menarik belahan bokongnya hingga dinginnya _air conditioner_ dikamar itu menyapa lubang rektumnya yang terbuka lebar.

"_Hyung_, aku lelah..." bisiknya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Siwon menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eunhyuk seraya berbisik, "Kau harus _menenangkannya_ lagi, _chagi_."

Eunhyuk akhirnya pasrah. Bagaimanapun lelahnya ia, bahkan sekalipun ia mengeluarkan jurus rengekan manjanya yang biasanya berpengaruh besar, itu takkan mampu menghentikan 'serigala buas' yang kembali bangun didalam tubuh Siwon. Yang ada, dia malah bisa-bisa habis tak bersisa(?) karena jurus imutnya itu. Siwon akan 'memakannya' habis-habisan.

"Tap—tapi—Eumphh..." Belum sempat Eunhyuk melayangkan protesnya, Siwon kembali membungkam bibir yang selalu mengerucut alami itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Melumat bibir itu seakan tak pernah merasa bosan dengan rasa manisnya dan menginvasi seluruh rongganya yang hangat dan menggiurkan itu.

"Eurmphhhh..." Eunhyuk kembali melenguh dalam ciumannya ketika Siwon berusaha memasukkan kembali penis besarnya ke dalam lubang rektum Eunhyuk. Siwon benar-benar tidak pernah bosan dengan lubang anal Eunhyuk yang ketat dan selalu memberikan 'pijatan surga' untuk penisnya.

"_Bottom on Top, okay, baby_?" ujar Siwon berbisik dengan nada rendah ditelinga Eunhyuk. Ia menjilat sekilas daun telinga Eunhyuk kemudian langsung membantuk Eunhyuk yang tengah mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dengan lutut sementara ia menegakkan penisnya agar masuk dengan pas dilubang Eunhyuk.

"Eunghhh..." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika ia menurunkan tubuhnya yang secara otomatis membuat kejantanan Siwon masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia langsung kembali bangun dengan lututnya dan bertumpu tangan dibahu tegap Siwon. Ia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga menghasilkan hentakan.

"Akh..." Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan desahan keluar dari bibir _plum_-nya yang nampak penuh dan juga ranum. Siwon ikut memejamkan matanya, ia masih berusaha menikmati pijatan-pijatan yang diberikan dinding rektum Eunhyuk sementara tangannya yang tak mau diam memberikan remasan gemas pada bokong Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar namun cukup sintal dan proforsional dengan tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Shhh~ Akh..." Siwon sedikit mendesah sambil terus menikmati penisnya yang terjepit kuat dengan lubang ketat itu. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung disapa pemandangan yang begitu panas dan menggiurkan juga menggairahkan. Eunhyuk yang tengah memejamkan matanya, dengan peluh mengalir yang membuat kulit putih susunya yang bersih dan sehalus porselin itu mengkilap diterpa cahaya dewi malam. Dengan mata terpejam yang nampaknya juga menikmati setiap hentakan yang ia buat sendiri dan juga bibir itu membuat Siwon tak mampu menahan diri untuk ikut 'melahapnya' karena ia tengah menggigitnya dengan pose menggoda.

"Eunghhhh... Akhhh... _Hyungghhh_...Euurmmmphhh..." Siwon yang kesal dengan desahan Eunhyuk langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan lumatan kembali. Eunhyuk yang tak mau kalah dengan Siwon langsung membalas lumatan itu dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan juga menjulati bibir atas Siwon. Siwon dapat melihat itu dan menyeringai.

Ini yang paling ia senang dari Eunhyuk-NYA. Selalu polos namun juga 'panas dan agresif' saat diranjang. Apalagi dalam keadaan ia 'diatas' seperti ini, Siwon dapat melihat Eunhyuk adalah calon mangsa sang 'serigala' yang malah rela diapakan saja oleh yang siap memangsanya.

Siwon melepas lumatannya pada bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan beralih mengemut lidah nakalnya. Eunhyuk berusaha mengimbangi bibir Siwon dengan menggerakkan lidahnya agar Siwon kesusahan untuk mengemutnya. Siwon tambah bersemangat mengerjai lidah itu dan mengemutnya makin kuat hingga nampak membengkak. Ia dapat melihat bekas kebiruan pada lidah Eunhyuk setelah ia melepas emutannya.

Eunhyuk menarik lidahnya masuk kembali kedalam rongga mulutnya hingga membuat _saliva_ mengalir melewati sudut bibirnya terus turun hingga mengaliri dagu dan lehernya. Siwon yang melihatnya mau tak mau menelan ludahnya susah payah. Eunhyuk-nya yang polos memang nampak menggoda. Dengan cepat lidahnya ia keluarkan untuk menjilati sudut bibir Eunhyuk terus turun mengikuti aliran _saliva_ Eunhyuk tadi. Ia berhenti tepat didepan _nipple_ kanan Eunhyuk dan menjilatinya melingkar membuat Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi geli dititik pusat dadanya.

"Eunghhh... Akhhh... Ahh..." Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi belum menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya langsung berhenti mendadak. Ia sengaja menjepit dengan kuat kejantanan Siwon dan membiarkan ujung penis Siwon menekan prostatnya.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie.. Ken—kenapa berhenti?" tanya Siwon susah payah. Ia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk sengaja mengerjainya. Siwon tidak dapat menahan rasa ngilu pada penisnya karena Eunhyuk menjepit makin kuat lubang analnya.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie... Jan—jangan membuat kes—kesabaranku habis!" peringat Siwon sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk namun ia berusaha menahan rasa gelinya karena ngilu yang dibuat lubang rektum Eunhyuk dengan menggigit sudut bibirnya. Eunhyuk berkedip-kedip—pura-pura—polos sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ia tersenyum tipis—mengejek Siwon—dan mendekatkan bibir mungilnya dengan telinga Siwon.

"Memangnya... Eunghhh... _Hyung_ mau apa?" tanyanya dengan nada mendesah. Jangan berpikir bahwa ia kelewat polos. Sekalipun ia menolak Siwon awalnya, ia malah yang dapat membuat Siwon ikut melayang karena keagresifannya.

BUGH!

"Eungh!" Eunhyuk langsung mengaduh lewat lenguhannya ketika Siwon kembali membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Ia juga dapat melihat bola mata Siwon sudah menggelap karena nafsu.

"Kau... benar-benar nakal, Choi Hyukjae. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nanti tidak bisa berjalan lagi seperti kemarin!" peringatnya lagi. Eunhyuk merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, belum sempat ia melayangkan protes namun Siwon sudah kembali menumbuk titik prostatnya dengan hentakan-hentakan kasar.

"Huwaaaa! _Hyunghhh_..." Eunhyuk kembali mendesah namun kali ini disertai jeritan karena Siwon terus menumbuk kasar bagian bawahnya. Ia juga tidak dapat menahan rasa nikmat ketika Siwon kembali membungkuk dan mengemut cuping telinganya yang merupakan sisi titik tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Akh... Ras—rasakan saja, Hyukkie..." ujar Siwon setengah berbisik sambil memberikan jilatan-jilatan di cuping telinga Eunhyuk bahkan sampai ke tengkuknya. Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya untuk lebih mendalami setiap gerakan Siwon yang kasar namun memberikan rasa nikmat setara susu _strawberry_ kesukaanya—walau rasa perih itu ikut mendominasi.

"Ak—Akuh... Mauh..." Siwon mengerti bahwa Eunhyuk ingin kembali orgasme. Maka dari itu ia menambah kecepatan gerakan maju mundur pada pinggulnya hingga Eunhyuk menjerit makin kuat.

"_Hyungghhhhh_~!"

Splurrrrttttt~~

Siwon masih terus menumbuk titik prostat Eunhyuk walau _namja_ manis itu masih dimasa orgasme. Ia juga ingin orgasme secepatnya, karena rasa ngilu itu kembali tercipta akibat penyempitan lubang anal Eunhyuk karena orgasmenya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya karena dua kenikmatan ditempat yang sama kembali menyapanya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya, penisnya yang masih menyemburkan begitu banyak sperma hingga membasahi _abs_ Siwon yang terlihat jelas juga perutnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya erat dan menumbuk sekali lagi lubang Eunhyuk.

Spluuuuuuuurrttttttt~

Rasa geli yang menyapa perutnya langsung membuatnya orgasme. Ia juga langsung menggigit geram leher Eunhyuk karena ia dapat merasakan rasa orgasme itu memakan energinya hingga membuat lututnya lemas—hingga akhirnya jatuh menindih tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencengkram bahu Siwon, "_Hyung_, beraat..." Euluhnya dengan nada manja dan makin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Siwon terkekeh dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya.

Padahal rencananya ia ingin 'bermain' beberapa ronde lagi dengan Eunhyuk hingga benar-benar puas. Namun, rasa lelah itu benar-benar menyapa tubuh atletisnya. Yah, salahkan ia yang sampai lembur kemudian pagi tadi kembali mengerjakan kumpulan berkas yang harus di periksa. Dan _meeting_ kecil untuk membahas masalah _investasi_-nya yang membuatnya tidak mampu lagi bertahan lama untuk 'bermain' dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bersyukur dalam hati, walau ia merasa besok tidak akan sanggup berjalan, ia senang karena Siwon tidak melanjutkan 'permainan' mereka. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Siwon yang terlentang. Ia memeluk bahu Siwon dan menjadikan lengan Siwon yang berotot sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Dengan nafas yang masih agak memburu, ia mendekatkan lebih tubuhnya dengan Siwon.

Siwon kembali terkekeh, seagresif dan sepanas apapun mahluk manis disampingnya itu, ia tetap manis nan polos dan juga sangat manja padanya. Siwon membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dengan membalikan tubuhnya menghadapnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum menatap mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam. Nampaknya ia sudah ingin tidur.

"_Have a nice dream, my Angel_. _Thanks, tonite, for everything you give it to me, especially your love,_" Bisiknya dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk yang masih setengah sadar langsung merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Siwon dan memeluk makin erat tubuh itu hingga ia dapat merasakan bibir Siwon mengecup keningnya dan bertahan tetap disana sementara ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Siwon—menghirup wangi maskulin yang selalu menghipnotisnya itu—tangannya tergerak mengambil _bedcover_ dibawah kakinya dan menyelimutkannya ketubuhnya dan tubuh Siwon hingga sebatas dada mereka. Ia tak mampu menahan lengkungan manis dibibirnya mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi.

—dan dinginnya malam membuat mereka membagi hangat dalam pelukan damai.

—**oOo—**

Cahaya fajar dari ufuk kaki langit menyapa mata Siwon yang masih terpejam menikmati lelapnya tidur. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menutup kembali untuk membiasakan bias sinarnya yang silau. Ia langsung membuka sempurna matanya. Dahinya menyerngit ketika mendapati bahwa sisi ranjang disebelahnya kosong. Ia dapat melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang masih diselimuti _bedcover_ dengan corak stroberi kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya ketika melihat banyak benda berhamburan dibawah kasurnya. Mulai dari robekan kemeja Eunhyuk hingga celana _jeans_-nya yang tentunya masih utuh. Juga beberapa _sex toys_ yang berserakan disekitarnya termasuk _cock ring_ dan vibratornya yang semalam dipakainya untuk 'bermain' semalam dengan Eunhyuk.

CREEESSHHH!

Suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi membuatnya tersadar dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Ia dapat melihat _siluet_ tubuh ramping dibawah air mengalir _shower_ karena kaca kamar mandi hanya berupa pintu kaca yang ditutupi tirai. Ia menyeringai dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membiarkan tubuhnya telanjang seperti itu.

GRIEEETTT~!

TAP!

TAP!

GREEP!

Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menggosok kepalanya ketika merasakan pelukan dari belakang. Tangan pinggangnya itupun langsung jail meraba-raba tubuh bagian depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan ronde yang semalam, _baby_? Aku sudah kembali kuat, kau tahu?"

Mata Eunhyuk membelalak mendengarnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan belahan bokongnya sudah dibelai oleh sesuatu yang tegak dan juga besar. Ia berdo'a dalam hati Siwon tidak akan bermain dengan kasar lagi karena untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi saja ia sampai tertatih.

Sudah resiko, bagaimanapun kekasih merangkap tunangannya itu benar-benar mesum. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan bisa tahan melihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang bahkan juga ikut membuat seluruh _Seme _bahkan _Uke_ disekolahnya menjadi tergoda. Apalagi ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi bahwa manusia dibelakangnya itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya setelah ia lulus sekolah nanti. Benar-benar tak terbayangkan setiap malam tidur satu ranjang dengan status suami-istri—atau suami-suami?—dengan 'serigala' buas satu ini. Tapi... rasa cinta itu tetap mengalahkan keraguannya.

"Bagaimana kalau 5 ronde?" bisik Siwon dengan nada setengah mendesah.

GLUP!

"Eunghhh... Akhh... _Hyungghhh_... Huwaaahhh..."

_Poor uri _Eunhyukkie...

—**END?—**

Maaf apdet sangat ngaret. Padahal sudah dari lama pengen ngapdet. Tapi... Tapi... laptop baru baik 5 minggu yang lalu sehabis di service. Dan lisa juga baru sembuh dari Thypus akut dan asam lambung yang naik jadi terpaksa harus diopname. Mianhae, Lisa masih mengusahakan ngetik semua hutang ff yang lain apalagi yang paling sering ditagih, karena kemampuan nulis Lisa juga yang masih dibawah rata-rata. Mianhae, karena selalu membuat kalian menunggu, dan sekarang membuat kalian menunggu lagi *itupun kalau ada yang berkenan*. Hiks... T^T Lisa ngga becus jadi Author! *meringkuk dipojokan*

Mian tidak HOT, ini sudah diusahakan se-HOT(?) mungkin padahal pengennya lebih dari ini. Otak Lisa sudah maximum(?) apalagi sampai ngeliatin kumpulan WonHyuk moment(?) cuman buat nih ff xD saya harap readers tidak kecewa karena NC-nya yang abal! Karena sudah cukup lama Lisa ngga ngetik NC setelah My Punishment dan Our Hot Time xD

** REVIEW? :')**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA FOR ~\\(^**□**^)/~  
:::**

**MissELFVIP | Kim Sang Mi | **dhianelf4ever** | Kartika2412 | **sytadictgashiyeon gak login** | Chwyn | cosmojewel | Meyla Rahma | Jungyi | diitactorlove | Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf | **myfishychovycha eun sooaurarea** | isOlive89 | cho devi | ressijewelll | reaRelf | ceekuchiki | **NiaJewel07** | shiRan-chan | Ellizabeth Kim | **angelwinevilLovely Hyukkiehan gegeNeu** | miszshanty05 | **puzzpitjewelforever** | RieHaeHyuk | **Lumire** | nyukkunyuk | Aaliya Shim | **nanahanjae** | The Devil's eyes | bonamana. chyndexx | Aryadhana | **Ryudan 21 orang bertittle **Guest** & Silent Reader^^

**Atas ketersediaannya memberikan tanggapan ataupun sekedar bersedia membaca cerita ini ^_^v**

/.\

Bisa hubungi Author di;  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra **—Facebook  
** LisaAR2101 **—Twitter

\./

**CIAO! :D**

**SEE U IN ANOTHER FANFICTION!^****,^****V**


End file.
